


Winged Matchmaker

by taubchen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubchen/pseuds/taubchen
Summary: Archimedes does a bit of matchmaking. Whether he does this on purpose or not is up for debate.





	Winged Matchmaker

As you sit quietly on the roof of the base, the stars twinkle lightly and the air shifts around you. The breeze is comfortable, and the silence relaxing. You smile ad sigh quietly to yourself, enjoying the peace the alone time offers. With all the mercs usually running around there you don't get moments like this often, so it's something to be treasured. As you dwell on your thoughts of the day, a soft cooing comes from behind you. Your smile grows a bit wider as you respond. "Archimedes!", you say softly. "Come on up!"  
The bird flaps softly to your side, then steps up onto your lap, accustomed to your company. You pet him gently, while again spacing off. The solitude of the roof is wonderful, but it leaves you wishing you could be inside the base, with the other men. Their personalities made your heart feel full, and you always had fun with them. Thinking of this, the two obstacles on your back flex slightly. Your wings.


End file.
